Gods From East - TOHOSHINKI
by athzeriean
Summary: No summary Cast : JYJ / DBSK ( jaejoong , junsu , changmin , yoochun , yunho ) , this just a fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**TOHOSHINKI**

 **Cast : Yunho , Changmin , Jaejoong , Yoochun , Junsu (TVXQ/DBSK/ JYJ )**

 **Genre : Fantasy - mungkin -**

 **Rating : K-T**

 **Summary : karena saya tidak pandai membuat summary jadi ~~~ no summary ^-^**

 **Warning : Typo - pasti - , no boys love [ maaf ^-^] , gaje - jelas - , ini hanya lah sebuah cerita yang mampir di otak ku dan tidak ada maksud terselubung di baliknya, hanya refleksi dari kerinduan ku dengan mereka berlima ...**

 **Jung Yunho ~~ Fighting !**

 **Kim Jaejoong ~~~ Fighting !**

 **Kim Junsu ~~~~ Fighting !**

 **Park Yoochun ~~~ Fighting !**

 **Shin Changmin ~~~ fighting !**

 **DBSK FIGHTING**

 **JYJ FIGHTING**

* * *

Bigeast , sebuah kerajaan yang luar biasa kaya , penuh kemakmuran dan kebahagiaan. Sebuah kerajaan yang di pimpin 5 orang pangeran yang luar biasa tampan hingga menyerupai puluhan dewa-dewa dilangit. Pangeran utama adalah pangeran yang dipilih oleh peri keadilan dan kebijaksanaan dia adalah U-Know seorang yang berkharisma serta penuh dengan aura pemimpin , dia sangat keras namun juga penuh pertimbangan. Pangeran kedua adalah dia yang terpilih untuk menempati posisi itu sebagai penengah dan pemegang kendali, dia adalah Hero sosok kuat namun penuh dengan kehangatan. Selanjutanya pangeran ketiga adalah dia yang dipilih oleh peri kehangatan , dia selalu memancarkan aura kehangatan dan persahabatan yang penuh dia adalah Micky. Pangeran ke-4 adalah Xia , meskipun terkesan acuh namun dia adalah sosok yang pemikir , dan yang terakhir Max dia sangat dingin pada siapapun namun memiliki kesetiakawanan yang tinggi.

Keadaan Bigeast sangat tentram dan nyaman , membuat tak satupun penghuni disana yang ingin meninggalkan kerajaan tersebut. Tak ada pertikaian disana yang ada hanyalah persahabatan yang luar biasa indah. Namun kenyamanan itu tak bertahan lama , tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu saat seorang yang mereka sebut Darkside muncul dan menyamar menjadi salah satu bagian dari kerajaan. Menghasut satu persatu pangeran yang memerintah disana, hingga perpecahan itu terjadi. Pangeran Hero, Micky , dan Xia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kerajaan , bersembunyi disatu sudut yang tak mungkin diketahui oleh Darkside dan kawanannya , disebuah lembah terlarang di Bigeast. Keadaan makin parah dengan sebagian rakyat Bigeast mulai bertikai satu sama lain , adapula yang memutuskan pergi dari bigeast karena kekecewaan mereka pada para pangeran.

Dan kini 5 tahun berlalu, melihat keadaan yang semakin parah membuat ketiga pangeran itu memberikan sedikit pemberontakan dengan mengumpulkan beberapa kawan dari kerajaan lain.

" Aku tidak sanggup berdiam diri lebih lama lagi dari ini hyung " namja bersuara husky (Micky) itu berkata pada seorang namja lain yang tengah menata makanan mereka pagi ini.

" Aku sedang menunggu kesempatan "

" Kesempatan itu tidak akan ada jika kita tidak mencarinya " kali ini namja cubby dengan suara melengking basah nya (Xia ) menginterupsi , menarik sebuah kursi kayu di samping namja husky.

 **Sret ~~~**

Namja yang dipanggil keduanya Hyung atau biasa dikenal dengan jaejoong atau pangeran Hero mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan kedua pangeran yang lain.

"Aku punya rencana Su-ie " katanya pada pangeran Xia atau Junsu

"Aku sudah mengutus TOP untuk menyusup kedalam istana dan melihat apa yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi " Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat mata kedua adiknya itu menunjukkan keingin tahuannya.

"Lalu " kali ini Yoochun atau Micky yang membuka suaranya sambil menyantap hidangan lezat yang tersedia diatas meja

"Aku sedang menunggu laporannya , dan akan memulai rencana jika dia telah kembali" jaejoong menutup perbincangan mereka pagi itu.

Akh , penasaran bagaimana mereka sampai tidak di kenali oleh yang lain sebagai pangeran. Tentu dengann sihir penyamaran yang mereka kuasai dengan sedikit perubahan nama yang mereka lakukan , hanya beberapa kerabat dari kerajaan lain yang mengetahui perihal penyamaran mereka.

* * *

 **Brak ~~~**

Bunyi debaman keras terdengar di sebuah ruangan lantai 2 mansion di lembah terlarang akh atau mungkin sebuah mansion milik JYJ itulah yang diketahui beberapa orang disekitar lembah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan disini Nam-ssi " lengkingan lumba-lumba milik junsu menggema di ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini dihadapannya salah seorang kerabat meraka masuk secara tidak elit dengan menghancurkan sebuah dinding.

"Mian… junsu-yah "

"Apa kau lupa pintu masuknya woo hyun-ah " Yoochun menyusul dibelakang junsu

"Aha … mian … mian pangeran aku akan segera memperbaikinya" tanpa menunggu lama namja yang di panggil woo hyun itu merentangkan tangannya dan seketika batuan-batuan disekitarnya terbang dan tertata rapi menggantikan dinding yang dirusak olehnya tadi.

Tiga namja tadi tengah bersantai di ruang tengah mansion , permadani merah yang menjadi symbol bigeast tertata rapi ditengah ruangan , menjadikan ruangan santai itu begitu klasik dengan sentuhan –sentuhan warna emas yang berpadu dengan merah disana.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kesini " cukup lama mereka menikmati kesunyian hingga yoochun memutuskan bertanya pada namja tadi.

"Tidak ada hanya merindukan hyung saja " Woo hyun mengendikan bahunya

"Jae hyung sedang keluar mencari bahan makanan , " junsu berucap , cukup jengah dengan kelakuan namja cantik disampingnya itu setelah pengrusakan dinding yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu , aku bertemu dengannya di perbatasan tadi "

Cukup hening setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka hanya sebuah suara dari beberapa binatang liar yang berada disekeliling mansion yang cukup megah itu.

Hingga keheningan yang mereka ciptakan itu terpecah oleh suara lengkingan nyaring dari arah luar mansion.

"Apa itu … " segera saja junsu meloncat berlari diikuti dengan yoochun dan namja nam tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau baru membicarakan hal ini pada ku hyun joong-ah "

Itulah yang terdengar oleh tiga namja tadi saat ketiganya telah sampai di halaman mansion mereka. Hero jaejoong yang tengah berteriak kesal pada namja manly dihadapannya yang sedang berwujud serigala coklat.

"Shit ! kau membuatku kesal joong "

 **Brak ~~`**

Pintu mansion tertutup keras seiring dengan menghilangnya jaejoong dari pandangan ke-4 namja disana akh lebih tepatnya 3 namja dan seekor serigala.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung " junsu berjongkok mengelus lembut kepala serigala hyun joong "

"…. "

"Ah … chunnie , kembali kan hyung ke bentuk manusianya ppali "

Yoochun menutup mata kemudian , membuka mata sayunya dan serigala itu kembali menjadi seorang namja tampan.

"Hah .. dia mengerikan " hyun joong berucap saat tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi manusia

"Kau membuat pawang gajah mengamuk hyung " Woo hyun berucap sambil mengemut lollipop yang entah dia temukan dimana.

"Apa yang kau katakana hingga membuatnya marah joong " yoochun berucap sambil menggiring ke 3 nya memasuki mansion di belakang mereka.

"Aku mengatakan seunghyun tertangkap oleh pasukan Drakside"

Yoochun menatap tak percaya namja disampingnya itu , begitu pula junsu dan woohyun.

"APAAAAAAA!" spotan yoochun dan hyunjoong berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan melengking dan suara lumba-lumaba dari arah belakang mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak seperti itu , kalian ingin membuat mansion ini rubuh hah " desisan dingin dari arah depan membut keempatnya kaget.

"Hah , hyung kau lebih mengagetkan kami "Yoochun berucap mengacuhkan namja yang menurut mereka sangat cantik melebihi aprodite itu.

* * *

Hero , Micky , Xia saat ini tengah mendudukkan diri mereka disebuah ruang yang mereka sebut sebagai ruang rapat , ruangan yang diselimuti beberapa sihir gabungan dari ketiganya.

"Kita tidak mungkin mengirim orang lagi untuk memasuki kerajaan " hero kali ini menampakkan peran pangerannya.

"Lalu " micky menghirup aroma minuman di cawan peraknya , kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kearah hero dihadapannya.

"Kau memanggil orang kemari , siapa? bau nya seperti asing " perkataan micky itu diangguki oleh xia

"Kau akan tahu nanti , sekarang abaikan bau dan aura itu hanya pikirkan bagaimana kita harus bertindak" seperti sosok penengah dan penenang , hero mengambil alih perhatian kedua adiknya itu

"Yoochun bagaimana pendapatmu " lagi jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja cassanova yang kita sibuk dengan buku mantra baru nya. Bukan , yoochun bukan tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun perkataan jaejoong dia mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan bibir cherry itu ataupun yang masih berada di dalam kepala sosok hero itu, namun kini dia tengah memusatkan pikirannya untuk mengabaikan bau yang mungkin akan mengancam mereka itu. Ya , yoochun mempunyai sensitifitas berlebih namun tetap tak sebanding dengan pangeran terpilih.

"Hah ..aku hanya mengikutimu pangeran , aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini dengan bau yang semakin mendekat , kau tahu dan sangat tahu pangeran "

Dak ~~~

Dak ~~~

Pintu ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul itu bergetar , menandakan ada seseorang atau sesosok yang mencoba memasuki penyegel didepan pintu. Hal itu ,membuat yoochun dan junsu dalam posisi siaga mengabaikan sang hyung yang tampak santai. Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya , seketika itu ruangan terbuka menampilkan tiga sosok yang menurut yoochun dan junsu sedikit menyeramkan.

Seekor badak bercula satu mendekati keduanya , dibelakangnya 2 ekor srigala dengan bulu putih abu dan juga hitam , hampir saja keduanya melancarkan serangan kalau saja jaejoong tidak segera menghentikan nya.

"Ck .. kalian membuat dongsaeng ku siaga menyerang chingu-deul "

 **Plop ~~~**

Seiring dengan perkataan jaejoong itu ketiga hewan buas itu berubah menjadi namja-namja manly. Dihadapan yoochun yang tadinya seekor badak kini berubah menjadi namja dengan mata sipit serta tangan kekar.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan pangeran , " ujarnya menurunkan emosi kedua pangeran bigeast itu.

"Aku jihoon kau bisa memanggilku bi rain " tambahnya lagi lalu menempatkan dirinya disamping jaejoong.

Kedua namja dengan wujud srigala itu pun juga berlaku sama yang putih abu bernama kim bum namja manis itu menempatkan diri di kursi milik yoochun tadi.

"Maaf mengejutkan mu pangeran " ucapnya santai sambil mengedipkan mata pada junsu , dan seketika itu pun junsu menjadi sedikit blank dengan tingkah namja manis itu. Dan itu tentu saja membuat yoochun makin berang.

"Yak! Kau beraninya-"

"Aigoo , pangeran kau terlalu temperamental " kali ini sebuah suara bass milik sosok yang tadi berwujud srigala hitam – ok taecyon –

"Micky , duduklah mereka teman ku , mereka tak akan menyakiti kalian aku jaminannya jadi hentikan sikap waspada kalian itu menakutkan " kali ini jaejoong yang berucap dan seketika itu tatapan waspada milik yoochun menghilang.

"Jadi , apa rencana kalian " ucap jihoon saat setelah memastikan yoochun duduk dikursinya.

"Sedikit menyusup ke area kerajaan menurutku tidak buruk "

"Kau akan mengutus siapa lagi kali ini pangeran " kali ini kim bum yang berucap

"Sudah cukup seunghyun hyung yang tertangkap " lanjutnya

"Benar , aku sudah mengawasi penjagaan kawanan Drakside disana dan itu sangat ketat " ucap taecyon

"Aku bahkan tak tahu caranya seunghyun hyung bisa menyusup sejauh itu dalam istana "

"Cara itu tak mungkin lagi kita lakukan pangeran "

"Kenapa tidak , kau takut hyung " mata doe jaejoong mengerling pada jihoon

"Kalau kalian takut , aku yang akan menyusup kali ini "

 **Brakkk ~~~~**

Seketika bangku yang diduduki junsu itu patah , karena disentak kuat oleh pangeran xia

"Kau gila , mereka mengincar inti yang ada didalam dirimu dan kau seolah menyerahkan diri dengan menyusup kesana … " emosi junsu naik seketika , junsu atau xia bukan tipe pangeran yang mudah tersulut emosi hanya saja kali ini berbeda .

"Berpikirlah hyung , jangan bertindak gegabah " yoochun mencoba menenangkan junsu sambil mata sipitnya melirik sang hyung yang duduk tenang di tengah mereka.

"Kau tidak mungkin kesana dan menyerahkan dirimu , kerajaan ini taruhannya pangeran " jihoon menatap datar jaejoong. Saat mengetahui keadaan di dalam kerajaan , jujur saja jaejoong tak mampu berpikir jernih , satu-satunya cara yang dia punya adalah menyerahkan dirinya , namun itu juga bukan jalan yang baik mengingat tubuhnya lah yang diincar.

 **Brak ~~~**

Hampir saja kim bum berucap , lagi-lagi dinding ruangan itu runtuh dan dari sana nampaklah 2 namja yang juga merupakan kerabat dekat mereka.

"Ini gawat … jinjja …aish … aku bingung ottokae "

Plak !

"Tenanglah woohyun –ah , kau akan semakin membuat mereka bingung "

"Ada apa hyunjoong-ah , woohyun-ah " jaejoong bangkit berdiri , menjentikkan jarinya membuat dinding itu kembali semula.

"Kau selalu membuat rusak rumah ku " Junsu menatap tajam woohyun yang langsung menunduk ngeri melhat deathglare dari pria montok itu.

"Mian pangeran Xia , kami tidak bermaksud " hyunjoong menjawab perkataan junsu tadi lalu menatap jaejoong

"Hyung , pangeran Max di tidurkan dalam ruangan X " mendengar itu ke-enam pasang mata itu membelalak tak percaya dengan perkataan hyunjoong. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mereka mendengar perkataan woohyun.

"Pangeran utama yang melakukannya"

Sing~~~~

Seketika aura dalam ruangan itu menjadi hitam , mencekam. Desisan angin pun seolah membekukan aliran darah. Yoochun menatap terkejut saat melihat bola mata jaejoong berubah menjadi merah darah , bahkan junsu pun menatap tak percaya.

"Jihoon hyun , menyingkir dari tempat mu sekarang " yoochun mencoba bertelepati dengan sosok namja disamping jaejoong, dan benar saja sedetik kemudian tubuh pangeran hero diselimuti api hitam yang membuat siapa saja yang berada didekatnya terbakar. Taring runcing keluar memanjang dari bibir cherrynya, sungguh sosok inilah yang sangat ditakuti oleh ke-4 pangeran bigeast yang lain.

"Jae hyung – "

"Jangan mendekat " yoochun berdesis saat melihat woohyun yang mencoba mendekati sosok hero yang lain itu.

 **" _Hyung … tahan emosimu "_**

"… _."_

 **" _Pangeran … kau akan membakar kami , cobalah tahan emosimu "_**

Yoochun memejamkan mata , mencoba bertelepati dengan sosok hero yang lain dihadapannya.

"SHITT ! " yoochun mengerang , junsu memeluk erat lengan yoochun ,

"Sial , emosinya tinggi sekali aku tak bisa mengontrolnya " yoochun berucap membuat 6 pasang mata disana menatap tak percaya pada yoochun.

"Kita keluar , segel ruangan ini sekarang " yoochun menambahkan lalu membawa junsu berteleportasi meninggalkan ruangan itu yang akan terbakar dengan api hitam dari jaejoong itu.

Yoochun , junsu , taecyon , jihoon , kim bum , hyungjoon dan woohyun yang mereka kini berada di ruang tengah mansion .

"Mengerikan sekali " taecyon membuka suaranya.

"Kalian pernah melihat dia berubah seperti itu" kali ini jihoon berkata sambil melemparkan pandangan nya pada junsu dan yoochun. Dan hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari keduanya.

"Lalu bagaimana , kita tidak mungkin membiarkan dia membakar mansion inikan " kim bum bergidik negeri membayangkan bentuk dari pangeran cantik yang dikenalnya itu.

"Ruangan itu sudah aku segel khusus jadi apinya tak akan menyebar " yoochun menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Apa hyung akan baik-baik saja " woohyun menatap nanar pintu ruang rapat yang

"Entahlah , dulu yunho-hyung yang mengatasinya " lirih junsu

6 pasang mata disana menatap yoochun yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pangeran " jihoon menepuk bahu namja cassanova itu.

"Mencoba bertelepati "

 **" _Pangeran … "_**

"…"

 **" _Ayolah , jae hyung … tahan emosimu jangan seperti ini "_**

"… _. "_

 **" _Hyung , aku mohon kau menakuti kami semua "_**

Set ~~~~

Yoochun membuka mata sipitnya , bola mata hitam itu berubah menjadi emas membuat junsu yang berada disampingnya terkejut.

"Chunnie , jangan bercanda … aishh jinjja yoochun-ah " junsu mendadak panic menggoyang-goyangkan bahu yoochun.

"Dia kenapa – " pertanyaan taecyon terabaikan saat melihat junsu , hyunjoong dan woohyun berlari menuju ruangan tempat jaejoong disegel.

Brak~~~

"Hyung .. hentikan hyung …lepasakan yoochun " junsu berteriak dan kejadian didalam ruangan itu sontak membuat jihoon , kimbum , maupun taechyon mengaga tidak percaya. Sosok cantik nan lembut hero kini tengah menghisap inti dari pangeran micky .

"Hiks … aku mohon pangeran … lepaskan yoochun … hiks … hyung-ie " junsu berlutut tepat di depan jaejoong walau berjarak 100 meter.

"Pangeran … kami mohon " ucapan hyungjoon perlahan mengembalikan warna mata jaejoong walau api yang menyelimuti dirinya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Bruk ~~~

Dembuman terdengar dari arah ruang tengah seiring dengan tubuh yoochun yang terjatuh.

"Yoochun " lirihan jaejoong terdengar seiring kembalinya sosok pangeran hero yang cantik itu

2 hari setelah kejadian itu jaejoong, yoochun , junsu , jihoon , taecyeon , kim bum , hyun joong dan woohyun kembali berkumul dimension JYJ.

"Aku telah memantau keadaan kerajaan selama 2 hari terakhir ini " taecyon membuka pembicaraan.

Kentara sekali para namja yang mengelilinginya tampak antusias , dilihat mata mereka intens menatap sosok manly srigala hitam gelap itu.

"Aku berpikir apa yang dikatakan pangeran hero itu benar , satu-satu nya cara adalah menyusup dan pangeran sendiri yang kemungkinan bisa melakukannya"

"Apa kau gila , aku tidak mengijinkan " junsu yang sejak awal ide itu tercetus terus memberikan penolakan , dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satu nya kakak yang menjadi panutan dan pelindungnya sejak kecil itu.

"Junsu , kita dengarkan yang lain dulu " yoochun mencoba memberi pengertian.

Perkataan itu diiringi dengan helaan nafas junsu , dan dengar kasar dia membanting punggungnya kesandaran sofa

"Jae , kali ini bagaimana rencana mu , dan jika kau tidak lupa ruangan X ada di ujung belakang kanan , berhadapan dengan pintu keluar menuju red ocean " jihoon menyesap minumannya , mata nya menjeling saat mendengar desisan telepati yoochun.

 **" _Huh , masih bisakah disebut red ocean jika sekarang warnanya hitam pekat "_**

Hening , setiap pasang mata disana menanti jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut pangeran terpilih dihadapan mereka.

"Hah~~~ " helaan nafas lelah –mungkin- atau helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dari bibir semerah cerry.

"Entah , kalian setuju atau tidak tapi inilah cara ku –"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NB : Bold + Italic buat percakapan melalui telepati ,,,**

Jadi bagaimana temand ^-^ tertarik kah untuk baca cerita gaje ku ini ^-^

Tolong ... kritik dan saran nya yak ...

Dan sekali lagi , ini hanya sebuah cerita tanpa maksud tertentu ...

karena sebagai seorang fans aku masih menginginkan mereka bersama ( bernyanyi bersama dan beraktifitas maksudnya ) tapi sekarang aku tetap mendukung apapun yang mereka berlima lakukan

Terima kasih ^-^

 **ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**

 **CASSIOPEIA FIGHTING !**

 **JYJ FANS FIGHTING !**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOHOSHINKI**

 **Cast : Yunho , Changmin , Jaejoong , Yoochun , Junsu (TVXQ/DBSK/ JYJ )**

 **Genre : Fantasy - mungkin -**

 **Rating : K-T**

 **Summary : karena saya tidak pandai membuat summary jadi ~~~ no summary ^-^**

 **Warning : Typo - pasti - , no boys love [ maaf ^-^] , gaje - jelas - , ini hanya lah sebuah cerita yang mampir di otak ku dan tidak ada maksud terselubung di baliknya, hanya refleksi dari kerinduan ku dengan mereka berlima ...**

 **Jung Yunho ~~ Fighting !**

 **Kim Jaejoong ~~~ Fighting !**

 **Kim Junsu ~~~~ Fighting !**

 **Park Yoochun ~~~ Fighting !**

 **Shin Changmin ~~~ fighting !**

 **DBSK FIGHTING**

 **JYJ FIGHTING**

* * *

 **" _Huh , masih bisakah disebut red ocean jika sekarang warnanya hitam pekat "_**

 ** _Hening , setiap pasang mata disana menanti jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut pangeran terpilih dihadapan mereka._**

 **" _Hah~~~ "_ _helaan nafas lelah –mungkin- atau helaan nafas frustasi terdengar dari bibir semerah cerry._**

 **" _Entah , kalian setuju atau tidak tapi inilah cara ku –"_**

Sore itu Ke 7 namja tampan itu tengah berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran di tengah mansion JYJ , dengan cawan perak dan beberapa camilan. Otak mereka berpikir merencanakan siasat yang mungkin akan mereka tambahkan pada ditengah-tengah proses menjalankan ide dari sang hero.

"Jadi " jihoon , namja tertua disana membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku , micky dan xiah akan masuk melalui gerbang utama , lalu hyung , dan taecyon langsung menuju ruang X dan kim bum , hyunjoong dan woohyun kau dari gerbang sebelah kanan " hero menggambarkan skema di langit-langit lewat sihir nya.

"Kenapa kanan " woohyun berucap , pria polos ini selalu menuntut penjelasan yang mungkin saja tak mampu ia mengerti.

"Karena itu gerbang alternative untuk sampai langsung ke altar, dan kita akan bertemu di altar utama , disini " hero berucap sambil menunjuk lingkaran biru dilangit mansion.

"Kita harus ke altar , kenapa tidak langsung saja " kini junsu yang berucap , dia sedikit tidak menyetujui ide dari jaejoong , karena resiko yang mereka terima akan lebih tinggi jika melewati altar utama.

"Aku harus mengecoh youngmin , pangeran " jaejoong tau ada ketakutan yang terpancar dari bola mata junsu saat mendengar nama pemimpin drakside itu , tapi mungkin ini cara yang harus dia tempuh. Membuat seolah dia menyerahkan diri.

"Aku setuju , jadi kapan kita berangkat pangeran " jihoon menyesap minumannya sambil melempar pandangan pada hero

"Sesaat setelah hankyung-ge sampai "

"Kau mengundangnya kemari hyung " yoochun berucap setelah cukup lama terdiam , bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya , untuk manjaga mansion kita ,, mungkin dia juga membawa kris entahlah" jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya seraya menatap gambaran strategi dilangit-langit itu.

"Akh … akhirnya aku bertemu sitampan krissssssie "

Plak ~~~

"Awww !Yak – "

"Jangan bertingkah seperti yeoja babo " kimbum menggeplak sayang namja cantik disampingnya ( woohyun ) yang baru saja menggagetkan nya dengan pekikan tak bergunanya itu.

Sore di mansion mewah itu penuh dengan gelak tawa yang ditimbulkan woohyun , junsu ataupun kimbum. Jaejoong menatap pemandangan itu dengan hati yang entah bagaimana tak bisa ia gambarkan, mengingat mereka akan memulai pertarungan yang begitu menegangkan , pertarungan besar dengan musuh terbesar dan terkuat selain mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka ,

"Kau yakin , " sudah 20x yoochun mengatakan hal yang sama pada hero disampingnya. Dan itu membuat junsu memutar bola matanya bosan

"Oh … chunnie ayolah kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 20x , apa kau tidak bosan eoh " junsu membalas perkataan itu , tapi matanya tak lepas dari bangunan mewah – super mewah – dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya sedari mereka meninggalkan mansion , yoochun tahu bahwa pangeran di sampingnya ini tengah menahan emosi yang mungkin akan siap membludak. Matanya tak lepas dari bangunan yang dulu menjadi tempat keluarga mereka berkumpul dan berbagi segala hal.

 **" _Kalian sudah bersiap"_**

hero melakukan telepati pada temannya di gerbang belakang

 **" _Kau terlambat bertanya pangeran , kami sudah didalam "_ jihoon menyahut**

 **" _Apa … semua baik –emm , maksudku aman bagaimana penjagaan "_**

 **"** _ **Hanya sekitar 3 penjaga di belakang , mungkin akan lebih banyak lagi saat kami sampai di ruangan X** "_ kali ini giliran taecyon

 **" _Baiklah , aku putus dulu , kalian berhati-hatilah"_**

 **" _Arra ….. "_** sambut keduanya

"Bagaimana hyung " kata junsu di tengah keheningan mereka bertiga

"Jihoon hyung dan taecyon mereka dalam perjalanan keruang X , lalu bagaimana dengan kim bum dan yang lain "

"Baru woohyun yang lolos penjagaan , dia menuju altar tengah " sambung yoochun

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kimbum dan hyunjoong hyung" kembali junsu mengajukan pertanyaan ,

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri dolphin " jawaban dari yoochun itu membuat junsu mendengus.

"Kka , mereka sudah bekerja saat nya kita sekarang , ayoo " jaejoong melangkah.

" _ **Hirakimashita "**_

Pintu gerbang dari batu rubi merah itu terbuka seiring dengan mantra yang diucapkan ketiganya bersamaan.

"Wow , aku tak menyangka warna hitam dimana-mana " junsu menatap terkejut hamparan di hadapannya , yang dulu hamparan itu adalah sebuah taman yang sangat terawat karena pangeran hero selalu meluangkan waktu nya disana , kini tampak tandus , gersang dan tanahpun berwarna hitam.

"Inikah kerajaan bigeast kita " lirih yoochun

Mereka melangkah menuju pintu utama kerajaan , langkah mereka terasa berat berbagai perasaan tengah dirasakan mereka bertiga , entah itu marah –pasti- , kecewa , sedih , dan rindu .

"Tahan emosimu , hyung " yoochun mencengkeram bahu jaejoong erat , jaejoong tahu yoochun lah yang paling pengetahui perasaannya saat ini. Dia berbalik menatap yoochun dan tersenyum , sebelah tangan nya mencengkeram tangan bebas junsu.

"Tenanglah , kita bersama bukan " perkataan jaejoong yang mungkin berupa pernyataan itu dijawab anggukan dari kedua saudaranya.

Tak ~~~~

Pintu kerajaan terbuka lebar menyambut mereka. Seorang penjaga menghadang mereka, bingung kenapa gerbang utama bebas dari penjagaan , tentu saja para penjaga digerbang utama telah mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung.

Penjaga tersebut membawa ketiga pangeran itu kealtar utama.

Altar utama , ruangan dengan bentuk dan kubah lingkaran serta lampu gantung dari perak yang menghiasi langit-langitnya, ukiran dewa dan dewi pencipta kelima pangeran itu tampak sempurna bertahta dilangit kubah dihiasi dengan cahaya red ocean.

"Para eomma kita tak terlihat " lirih junsu sesaat saat kaki mereka berpijak pada lantai sappire altar utama

"Kau benar pangeran Xiah " sebuah suara berasal dari seberang mereka

Dan sekejap kemudian lampu gantung itu bersinar menampakkan sosok laki-laki di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali pangeran" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi , aku hanya ingin bertemu saudara ku yang lain " jaejoong berucap

Dan

Brakkk ~~~~

Belum sempat laki-laki itu berucap , dari arah samping kimbum , woohyun dan hyunjoong datang,

"Ck … pangeran –pangeran terhormat , kalian membawa teman rupanya "

"Kim youngmin " desisan menyeramkan berasal dari kimbum

"Hyung , pergilah keruang X ingat apapun yang terjadi tahan emosimu , kita bertemu di mansion " yoochun mengirimkan sinyal telepati pada jaejoong. Junsu yang mendengar nya pun menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Tak lama lagi penjaga-penjaga tolol itu akan segera tiba … palliwa hyung-ie " tambah junsu

Setelah itu , tubuh hero berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang.

"Wow , kalian menghilangkan pangeran terpilih … seperti yakin saja melawan ku dan anak buah ku pangeran "

"Kami sama kuatnya dengan pangeran hero … pak tua " hyunjoong berucap seraya melangkah mendekati sosok youngmin. Dan sedetik kemudian terjadilah pertarungan youngmin dan anak buahnya dengan yoochun , xia , kimbum , woohyun dan juga hyunjoong. Mungkin bagi yang berpikir jumlah-lah yang menentukan kemenangan , bisa jadi berpikir jika pasukan pangeran itu akan kalah dengan jumlah yang kalah jauh dibandingkan youngmin dan anak buahnya.

Hero , sampai di pintu utama ruang X , dan tampak disana pintu tersebut telah dirusak , dan beberapa penjaga yang berada disana terkapar tanpa nyawa di lantai. Kaki nya melangkah memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan dimana taecyon tengah menyabetkan katananya kearah 5 penjaga yang mengerubunginya.

Singggg ~~~~

Hero menggunakan sihir nya agar tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang , ia berjalan melewati taecyon

 **" _Bunuh mereka semua jangan sisakan satu pun taec , aku disampingmu sekarang "_**

 **" _Aku tahu , kau mengirimkan aura mu padaku hyung"_**

Lagi hero berjalan , menuju dimana tabung-tabung sinar X berdiri tegak disana , peralatan mengendali sebagian rusak , mungkin karena hantaman.

Di depannya berjarak 300 m, tampak tabung yang masih bersinar merah pekat dan disana adik kecilnya berada , hero menggeram marah namun , telepati yoochun menyadarkannya.

"Jangan terpancing emosi , tenanglah hyung "

Hero berjalan lagi , mendekati sesosok srigala merah dan badak bercula satu yang tengah bertarung. Dia tahu siapa mereka , yunho-nya bukan srigala dengan warna itu , yunho-nya berwarna coklat almond yang cantik. Dia juga merasakan kemarahan yang meletup dari srigala itu.

"Yunho ~~~ " lirihnya dan dalam sekejap dia telah berubah menjadi srigala putih bersih.

Brakkk ~~~

Srigala jaejoong menghantam bagian perut srigala yunho,

Yunho menatap srigala jaejoong dan menggeram, langkahnya tertatih merasakan nyeri diperut sensitifnya , dia tahu srigala dihadapannya ini sangat tahu kelemahannya. Yunho berlari menuju hero , namun belum setengah nya tubuhnya telah diangkat oleh cula badak yang tadi menjadi lawanya.

Jihoon tahu , dia tidak mungkin menggunakan telepati dihadapan yunho karena tentu saja srigala merah itu mampu membaca nya. Jihoon melempar yunho menjauh dari hero, dan tak disia-siakan hero saat melihat yunho yang masih berusaha bangkit itu menyerang perutnya lagi.

 **" _Dia mati "_ ** lirih jihoon

 **" _Tidak , hanya pingsan. Aku tak mungkin membunuh saudara ku sendiri "_**

Srigala putih salju itu berjalan perlahan mendekati srigala merah yang terkapar sambil memejamkan matanya dan tubuh srigalanya itu berubah menjadi sosok pangeran cantik begitu juga sosok dibelakangnya. Hero dan jihoon kembali ke tubuh manusianya,

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh saudara kita yunho " lirih hero , tangan putihnya menyentuh helaian merah yunho mengubah sosok srigala itu menjadi bentuk manusia.

"Hyung , bawa dia ke mansion " jaejoong berdiri dari jongkoknya , kemudian berlalu meninggalkan jihoon yang tengah membopong tubuh yunho dan menggunakan teleportasi menuju mansion JYJ.

Mengacuhkan suara tebasan pedang dan lemparan sihir dari taecyon yang melawan para penjaga yang terus berdatangan memasuki ruangan X , jaejoong menuju tabung bersinar itu tangannya hendak terulur untuk menghancurkan tabung itu tapi telepati taeyon menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jangan hancurkan pangeran , kau akan membunuhnya dia membutuhkan air untuk bertahan hidup "

Telepati itu membuat jaejoong berbalik menghampiri taecyon , tangannya terulur dan keluarlah api hitam yang membakar para penjaga itu.

 **" _Gomawo "_**

 **" _Kau terlalu lama , ayo pergi "_**

Yunho tetidur di sebuah kamar di mansion itu , hankyung tengah memberikan penyembuhan pada nya. Sementara jaejoong pun demikian , kris terus saja mengomeli kenekatannya.

Brak ~~~

Yoochun , junsu , kimbum , woohyun dan hyunjoong berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Sial ! aku tak bisa membunuh si tua itu " yoochun mendudukkan dirinya kasar disofa disamping jaejoong di ikuti junsu , kimbum , woohyun dan hyunjoong duduk di sofa besar dihadapan ketiga pangeran itu. Jihoon dan taecyon tengah mengisi perut mereka di dapur.

"Kau membawa changmin hyung " lirih junsu

Namun , sebelum jaejoong sempat menjawab sebuah suara dentuman berasal dari kamar dimana yunho tengah dirawat yang membuat mereka yang ada disana segera melesat menuju kamar tersebut.

"Apa yang – "

"Yunho … " jaejoong menerjang sosok yunho dengan lingkaran api emas ditubuhnya , tanpa mempedulikan yoochun yang terus berteriak melalui pikirannya.

"Tenanglah yunho , aku jaejoong , tenanglah " kata-kata itu terus mengalun tepat ditelinga yunho dan itu sangat berefek melihat lingkaran itu terus menghilang dan melemaskan tubuh kekar itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi jae , kau akan mati " hankyung tengah mengobati luka yang diderita jaejoong karena insiden tadi . mereka ada di ruang santai mansion tersebut.

"Kau membawa yunho hyung lalu bagaimana dengan changmin " yoochun menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya , hal itu mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di ruangan itu dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Inti pangeran Max telah hilang lebih dari setengah dan saat ini tengah berpindah dalam tubuh pangeran U-know , jadi kita tak bisa membawanya keluar dari tabung X itu karena dia membutuhkan air agar tidak meninggal seperti yang anda ketahui pangeran Micky inti milik pangeran Max berasal dari air"penjelasan panjang taecyon itu mewakili semuanya.

"U-Know hyung " junsu berdesis , membuat woohyun disampingnya bergidik ngeri bukan hanya woohyun namun seluruh namja disana selain hero dan micky tentu saja merasa merinding dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan junsu.

"Kau menyeramkan pangeran " tak tahan lagi , woohyun pun mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat junsu memberikan deathglare-nya.

"Kau pikir ? , siapa yang tidak marah melihat kelakuan kakak mu sendiri yang dengan tega membunuh adiknya sendiri hah " suara junsu yang tak bisa di bilang pelan itu , mengusik seseorang yang tadi tertidur di salah satu kamar mansion tersebut. Orang itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang santai tempat yang lain berkumpul.

"Mianhae … junsu-yah " lirihnya , tentu saja itu mengagetkan 10 pasang mata disana,

Dan

Bugh ~~~~~~

"Yoochun ! " jaejoong berteriak , saat bogem mentah yoochun mendarat tepat di wajah seseorang yang baru saja berucap.

"Hah , aku telah bersabar menunggumu bangun yunho hyung "

Bugh ~~~

"Yoochun , sudah …. " junsu hendak mendekat , namun langkahnya terhenti saat yunho menganggkat tangannya memberitahu junsu agar tidak mendekat.

"Mianhe … " lagi lirihnya dan dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga yoochun

"Maaf kau bilang ,….. kau seharusnya melindungi adik bungsu kita , bukan membunuhnya kakak macam apa kau HAH !" yoochun masih mencengkeram baju yang di pakai yunho , nafas nya terdengar memburu karena emosi yang benar-benar meluap di dalam dadanya

"Mian … pangeran micky , aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk mu , maaf " sambil meringis sakit saat merasakan lehernya terasa terbakar karena cengkraman yoochun .

Tanpa memperdulikan yunho , hankyung mendekat , melepaskan cengkraman tangan yoochun dari yunho, kemudian berdecak , saat melihat luka bakar di sekitaran leher pangeran utama itu.

"Terlalu lama , kau juga akan kehilangan yunho , yoochun-ah " ucap hankyung sambil mengusap kulit leher yunho yang melepuh.

"Biar saja , aku tak butuh seorang pembunuh " desis yoochun kembali pada tempatnya disamping junsu.

Hankyung membawa yunho duduk diantara dirinya dan jaejoong yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada yunho. Mata hitam jaejoong terus saja menatap hyunjoong yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Yoochun , kalau kau membunuh yunho , kemungkinan changmin pun akan terbunuh " perkataan hankyung itu membuat semua pasang mata disana menatap hankyung – kecuali yunho -.

"Bagaimana bisa , ? " kimbum berucap

"Karena kita bisa mengembalikan nya kepada changmin "

"Yunho , " lirih jaejoong,

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mengambil inti changmin , apa alasanmu " lanjutnya

"Aku merindukan bigeast yang dulu , aku berpikir dengan mengambil inti changmin aku bisa mengembalikan bigeast apa lagi changmin tidak terhubung pada siapapun diantara kita …. Jadi –" perkataan yunho terpotong oleh perkataan yang di ucapkan jaejoong yang membuatnya menggangguk membenarkan.

"Jadi maksudmu tidak ada yang mati selain changmin begitukah ?"

Anggukan yunho atas perkataan jaejoong itu tentu saja membuat geram yoochun dan junsu.

"Kalian kembali lah kerumah , terima kasih telah membantu kami " yoochun berucap kepada hyunjoong , woohyun , kimbum , taecyon dan jihoon melalui telepati yang pasti mampu terdengar oleh semua yang ada disana.

Tak berapa lama hanya terisa yunho , jaejoong , hankyung , kris , yoochun dan juga junsu.

Hening beberapa saat , tak ada yang membuka suara hingga menimbulkan aura yang mencekap seolah akan terjadi sesuatu peperangan disana.

Hingga

BRAKK ~`~~~~~ BUGH !

Sebuah sulur pohon muncul tepat di hadapan yunho lalu mendorong dan mengunci yunho di tembok mansion tersebut.

"Hyung … " lirih yoochun , jaejoong melangkah mendekati yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan dengan tidak terhubung pada siapapun HAH !"

"Jaejoong-ah , kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya bukan "

"Changmin itu dongsaeng ku pangeran … dia terhubung dengan ku , kau , yoochun dan junsu kalian terhubung dengan ku"lirih jaejoong di akhir kalimatnya.

Tak habis pikir dengan yunho , pangeran utama yang seharusnya sangat tahu dengan arti mate , atau hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka dengan jaejoong sebagai pusatnya.

"Inti jaejoong adalah pusat dari inti kalian , pusat itu-lah yang mengendalikan semua kekuatan inti kalian maka itulah yang membuat jaejoong menjadi pangeran terpilih bukan dipilih. Karena dia-lah yang memang dilahirkan sebagai pangeran"

Perkataan hankyung itu seolah menjadi tamparan tak kasat mata oleh yunho yang melupakan fakta itu.

"Mianhae … " hanya kata itu yang diucapkan oleh yunho.

"Lalu , sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk membawa pangeran Max keluar dari sana pangeran " kris yang sedari tadi mengamati percakapan disana , angkat bicara.

"Aku belum memikirkan apapun " jaejoong berucap , mengusap wajah cantiknya kasar mengingat sang bungsu masih tertahan disana dalam keadaan setengah bernyawa.

Keempat pangeran dan 2 namja yang lain kini tengah menikmati sarapan paginya di mansion mewah itu.

"Hyung …. Bagaimana , kau sudah memikirkan caranya " junsu berucap sedikit ragu dengan apa yang ditanyakan nya. Dia tidak ingin membuat hyung kesayangannya itu berfikir terlalu berat lagi, cukup 5 tahun ini dia dan yoochun membebani pikiran hyung tertua mereka itu.

"Entahlah , tapi mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini dengan taecyon dan hankyung hyung mungkin juga dengan kau yun " jaejoong berucap sambil melirik yunho yang entahlah seperti enggan menyantap hidangan di hadapannya.

"Makanlah hyung , jangan berpikir kalau makanan itu beracun karena jaejoong hyung tak mungkin melakukannya" yoochun berucap santai tanpa memperdulikan kekehan geli dari kris dan tatapan tak percaya dari hankyung , jaejoong dan junsu.

"Aku tahu pangeran " yunho mengulum senyumnya dan mulai memasukan sesuapan makanan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan yunho-hyung " yoochun yang baru saja bermain dengan harang – anjing kesayangannya itu mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang pangeran utama. Kini mereka tengah menikmati air terjun buatan di halaman belakang mension megah itu.

"Tidak , hanya memandangi air tejun itu … siapa yang membuatnya yoochun-ah "

"Oh … semua taman disini jaejoong hyung yang membuatnya , menata nya hingga menjadi rumah terindah bagi harang " jawab pangeran ketiga itu diiringi kekehan ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yochun-ah …. "

"Ya …. "

Selama beberapa menit keduanya tak bersuara , hanya sautan binatang kecil hutan buatan itu yang terdengar –

" Apa yang ada di pikiran mu saat itu – "

"- saat kami memihak darkside dan saat kalian melangkah pergi dari bigeast "

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NB : Bold + Italic buat percakapan melalui telepati ,,,**

terima kasih untuk apresiasinya temand ...

maaf kalau banyak typo , karena aku gak pernah ngedit apa yang sudah aku tulis ...

terima kasih ...

 **ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**

 **CASSIOPEIA FIGHTING !**

 **JYJ FANS FIGHTING !**


End file.
